


Snowflakes

by Falconette



Series: Sousuke x reader x Rin [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: A date on Christmas day. A threesome in a love hotel. Classy :)





	Snowflakes

 SNOWFLAKES

I could still hardly believe this was really happening and the dazzling shine of countless decoration lights Tokyo was bathing in did nothing to dispel the dreamy feeling of walking through a fairytale landscape. That, and the fact there were two handsome young men gallantly guarding my flanks, patiently following my slow and overwhelmed progress through busy streets and falling snowflakes. So many diverse people, so many shops and trinkets, so many unfamiliar noises and melodies interwoven with omnipresent sound of traffic, everything in motion and sparkling under millions of tiny light bulbs, sharp and breathtaking in the crisp winter air made me dizzy and disoriented, and the boys let me bask in the atmosphere to my heart’s content.

After all, that was what we were here for.

The Christmas date in Tokyo was Rin’s idea, even though when the boys revealed the surprise they had prepared for me, he tried to downplay his role and the significance of the whole thing. They made it sound like a casual road trip crowned with shopping in the capital that just happened to be on December the 25th, but everybody knew what a date on the Christmas day meant.

So, we were serious. And going steady, apparently. Whatever that meant.

I cast a quick glance left to Rin’s pointedly aloof front and his hands stuffed deep into his jacket, then right to Sousuke’s genuinely impassive impression as they strode by my sides, unable to read anything from them. All around us happy couples shared their precious time together, being silly or sappily romantic or anything in between, just like I walked between the two swimmers but held no one’s hand. I felt like I would crush the whole delicate construct this triangle was about by demanding to define it, so I kept my hands in my pockets and let the question freeze on my lips.

Which was not so difficult, since the night air was frosty and hours of aimless wanderings have started to take their toll even on my bubbling enthusiasm. The boys treated me to snacks and countless trinkets that had caught my eyes, dozens of small, colorful thingies that I would take home as souvenirs.  I was getting tired and sleepy, especially after okonomiyaki dinner Sousuke made for us, surprising both Rin and me with his skill at teppan. Food was serious business for him, so by the time we got out of the small restaurant, we were stuffed and reluctant to prolong our exposure to the cold.

“Time to wrap it up?” Rin remarked, noting my yawn behind a gloved hand. I gave him a sheepish smile, pulling the wooly cap deeper over my head. I was more than ready to slither between warm bed covers and sleep the shock of the new away.

“Where are we staying?” I asked, fighting not to yawn again. It was really not ladylike and, compared to immaculate porcelain dolls that were Tokyo girls who somehow managed to radiate elegance in their fine boots and tiny dresses even in deepening snow, I already felt like a barbarian. 

Rin and Sousuke exchanged glances, then the taller boy stooped down to my ear.

“Have you ever been to a love hotel?”

I felt my cheeks burn and glow as I stared at his blank expression. Then I shook my head meekly.

“Would you like to?” Sousuke’s tone was dead serious, contrary to Rin in the background who started to fret. In the street light, I thought I caught a glimpse of blush on his cheeks as he glanced nervously around.

I looked back at Sousuke patiently awaiting my reaction. I thought about the idea and found it made me curious. After all, this was the big city and love hotels were part of a lifestyle I could only read about. Also, I was in the best company and it went without saying we would sleep together tonight, in one arrangement or another. Instead of booking two hotel rooms and sneaking between them, why not opt for a practical solution?

I nodded reluctantly then smiled as I saw corners of Sousuke’s lips twist into a barely perceptible curve. There was a hungry glint in his eyes and a focus he displayed only before a race and before a set table with his stomach rumbling. I could feel my skin shudder in response to the lust in him, to the smoldering fire behind a wall of ice that beckoned me to feel its heat again.

„Let's go then.“ Rin growled, angry at his own thinly wailed embarrassment. Miraculously, Sousuke knew his way around from the time he swam for a local high school, so we quickly picked a decent place.

However, right at the front gate, I stopped with a stone in my gut. The boys turned to look at me quizzically. My head sank as I spoke quietly, the shame swallowing my words.

“I cannot enter with two of you, guys.”

Rin made an impatient noise, eager to get out of the cold and away from the prying eyes, and Sousuke descended the couple of steps towards me.

“Don’t worry, no one cares about such things here. Look, no one is even paying any attention to us now.” As if to prove his point, he looked around at people who quickly passed us by without so much as a glance in our direction. “It is not like back home. Even the check-in is done by a machine, without any human contact.”  

My eyes scanned the street, half of my face buried in the scarf, fighting with the upbringing that prevented me to be seen entering a love hotel with two men even though, for all intents and purposes, we could be on the Moon. Still, the country girl in me was not convinced of the discretion and anonymity the big city guaranteed. Then a thought struck me.

„Have you been to these before?“

My eyes met Sousuke's and his focus dulled a bit. He answered after a pause.

„Couple of times. While I was still living in Tokyo.”

I mechanically nodded in acknowledgment, feeling my stomach clench against my will. I knew neither him nor Rin were virgins when we first met, but something about immediacy of Sousuke’s past now nagged at me, ruining my mood. It was bad enough that I felt generally inferior to the pretty girls of Tokyo, but to try to compare to them on their own turf…

“You are again thinking about things that should not worry you at all.” Sousuke’s voice was calm and soothing, his hand on my shoulder now. I wanted to give in and let him hold me, but it simply could not happen out in the open, on the street and he respected that. I gazed up at him helplessly.

“Ok,” he straightened up purposefully, “If it will help you, Rin and I will check in together and text you the number of our room.”

“What!?” Rin exclaimed, drawing curious passing looks to himself, but Sousuke was already on top of the stairs.

“The sooner we get in, the sooner she’s out of the cold.” He then turned back to Rin with a mischievous smile, “You get to pick the room, honey.”

Rin suppressed a retort and stomped up with clenched fists, his noisy footsteps leaving deep marks on snow cover that started to thicken. I smiled at his swallowed pride, holding my phone with both hands to my chest and waiting for the text message.

* * *

Contrary to my fears, the boys picked a plain and cozy room with a nice view of a sleeping city that was being covered by a white blanket of snow. To be honest, Tokyo’s landscape was not the prettiest in the world, but seen from a warm room on a winter night in such a good company, it could have arguably been the most romantic place ever.

By the time I came in, Sousuke was sauntering around fresh from shower with a towel tied around his hips and by sounds from a bathroom, Rin had taken his place. I put my bag and my jacket away, happily noting that the room had been comfortably warmed for guests. Even a little bit too warm. Having the nature of visits here in mind, the management was smart to make its patrons feel as comfortable with as little clothes as possible.

I smiled at Sousuke bathed by orange light of a discreet reading lamp in which his damp, unruly hair appeared black. The tied towel only accentuated the ratio between his narrow waist and broad shoulders that had always seemed unreal to me. I sat on the bed to wait for Rin, but apparently Sousuke had other plans.

His wet fingers stickily combed my hair off my face and he stooped down to kiss me, warming my skin with lips still steaming from the hot shower. I reached out and my fingers spread against the bulge of his shoulder, the hard wires of muscle knotting and unknotting beneath my fingertips as his hand stroked my face.

“Are you ok with this?” he rumbled quietly after we separated, his turquois gaze concerned and gentle.

“Yes,” I whispered, glad that he cared. “In fact, this is better than date at Tokyo Disneyland.”

Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up and then he shook with a hearty laugh, and I couldn’t help being mesmerized by how his ab muscles flexed and rippled in the process.

“Oi, what is going on?” Rin shouted over the sound of spraying water, “Are you coming or not?”

Sousuke and I exchanged glances, he shrugged and said impassively, “I don’t mind showering twice”, then escorted me to the bathroom with his hand on my ass.

Rin was standing and shampooing his hair in a walk-in shower that left nothing to imagination. Although less muscled, his body was more defined than Sousuke’s and countless tiny streams of water and bubbles that ran down the uneven landscape of his skin revealed that. There was something irresistibly sensual about boys with wet hair and Rin’s, sticking to his jaw and neck, made me want to trace the same lines with my fingers, my tongue.

I shed my clothes and stepped in, shuddering with shock, then with pleasure from the steaming water.

“I thought you preferred cold showers.” I spread my hands and exhaled slowly, allowing my body to enjoy the simple pleasure of hot water after a cold day outside.

“Yeah, but you don’t.” Rin said with that no nonsense face of his and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest and stomach, giving me a kiss as fierce as Sousuke’s had been gentle.

In a mouthful of water and traces of shampoo my tongue found his and rubbed against its rough surface, feeling his hands explore the curves of my body, washing away the chills and fatigue. Then another pair of hands joined in and I felt Sousuke’s chest pressed against my shoulder blades. He must have lost the towel because his erection rubbed against my inner thighs freely, knocking on doors of the paradise above. His fingers slid around my hips and down my belly like two wings, simultaneously finding the button of pleasure between my legs while Rin’s palms and lips worked on my breast and neck.

I leaned my head back on Sousuke’s shoulder and twisted my neck blindly until his mouth sealed a kiss onto mine, a kiss that was nothing like the one before but hungry, aggressive. His fingers followed suit, pressing my clitoris with the urgency he felt. I expected this; whenever he shared me with Rin, his possessive streak prevailed. My hand stroked his side to slow him down, as I felt Rin’s easier pace was more attuned to my current mood. I wanted to be pampered. He understood.

The next moment Sousuke’s hands were gently shampooing my hair and Rin’s fingers joined in, then continued massaging body-wash down my skin, unrushed and careful not to miss any spots. Parts on my back Rin could not reach, Sousuke diligently covered with his big hands, then with his mouth when water washed scented lather off. I closed my eyes, at moments unable to discern whose hands touched me where, melting into the steam and perfumed foam.

I was kissing Rin, then turned to melt into Sousuke, our bodies slick and trembling, our hands exploring and gratifying. When I opened my eyes, I was facing Rin again and by the way he let his teeth repeatedly nick and graze my lips, I knew he was done playing. I swayed my hips and brushed against his cock, springing the trap, making him grip my sides instantly, his fingers sinking into my flesh more deeply. At the same time, I felt Sousuke’s fingertips gently raise my ass and part my lips from behind. Then he kneeled and licked the sweet crevice, slowly and thoroughly, making me shudder and gasp in turn. Seeing my flushed face, Rin couldn’t help but also take his share, without a though, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth with his hands cupping my face, mirroring what Sousuke was doing below.

My fingers clenched around Rin’s biceps for balance and support, my nails digging into the wet skin but neither of us noticing. I moaned in his mouth when Sousuke started sucking, almost crumbling to my knees that suddenly turned to rubber. Somebody turned the water off but by that time the temperature and humidity in the small room has risen so much, there was practically no change.

Rin perfunctory rinsed me off with a towel as Sousuke opened the door, letting the steam out, and stripped the covers off of bed, set to continue what he had started. I walked out, a bit dizzy and light headed, followed by Rin who tossed the used towel carelessly on the floor after swiping it across his body in mechanical, absent movements. His erection was pointing at my ass like a javelin, its tip dripping precum and water.

Sousuke knelt by the bottom of the bed, maneuvering my legs onto his shoulders and holding my ass up to his face with his hands like a bowl, then leaned in and started to eat me out for real. I squealed in pleasure and surprise at his vehemence, my already titillated clit like a candy between his lips and tongue. Eating was definitely serious business for him. Our gazes met for a moment and his sparkling eyes smiled from between my legs at my helpless surrender.

Rin had been holding back for a while, content to be stroked and made rock hard by my hand, but with smell of my juices filling the room and with my body writhing in pleasure before him, petting was soon not enough for him. He brought my hand up his toned stomach and to his mouth, kissed and licked and sucked on each of my fingers, making me squint with pleasure, then playfully bit in as my other hand found his pulsating cock. He gasped and mewled desperately when I started jerking him off for real.

“Sousuke…” he half whispered, half growled in an urgent plea. The two exchanged glances and, to my surprise, Sousuke broke off the prolonged kiss, moving aside and making room for his friend. I didn’t waste any time either, leading Rin’s erection into me, painfully needing to feel him inside. He came in all the way, the path lubricated and prepared and eager to accept him. We both gasped and started working our hips, grinding like we were saving our lives. I hung on to him, letting this powerful animal ride me to that place beyond where the time ceased to exist.

Sousuke watched, transfixed, his own cock prancing with anticipation, so after a few moments he started absently stroking it in the rhythm of our thrusts, unable to keep his usual cool detachment. As we neared our climax and Rin’s motions became more spasmodic and powerful and his moans more guttural, Sousuoke had to stop and clutch his twitching dick to prevent himself from coming all over us.

Seeing his desperate attempt to hold his orgasm off, combined with Rin repeatedly hitting the right spot inside me, made me cum with a scream muffled by the back of my hand. Rin panted above me, slamming in couple of times more, his sharp teeth glistening with saliva between parted lips, his chest heaving when he reached the climax with a painful grimace. His strong arms held me in a tight embrace while his forehead rested between my breasts, motionless for maybe a full minute, while our heartbeats stopped galloping. Then he raised his head and kissed me on the chin, a warm glow on his cheeks softening his eyes.

“That was nice.” he licked his lips mischievously before Sousuke’s clearing of throat reminded Rin he was still here and still hungry. He rolled lazily aside, enjoying his post-orgasmic chill.

I got up to my knees and motioned to Sousuke to lie down, promptly straddling him. He fit me like a glove. His expression revealed a surprise at me taking the initiative like that, but he adapted in a heartbeat, interlacing our fingers and letting my body bring him pleasure at will. I started slowly, my own orgasm still making me drowsy, but my insides, already aroused, quickly started to get into overdrive again. Using his hands as a leverage, I let my hips twist, sway and dance on top of him, relishing in how his eyes took the sight thirstily in with a tunnel vision focus. It didn’t take long for him to start catching his breath and widening his mouth in a silent built up, the calm before the storm.

I didn’t stop, deliberately putting more force into the thrusts, taking him full speed over the edge.

Sousuke came with a thunderous howl and his head pushed back deep into a pillow, the powerful muscles of his neck and chest strained and taut like steel wires. It felt like riding a prancing bull. His cock inside me twitched and exploded, his hands pulling me deeper onto him until he was fully spent. Beside him, I caught Rin’s attentive look from amid the sheets and it didn’t escape my attention he was getting hard again.

I slid down and settled in between them and for some time doing nothing was exactly what everyone needed. After couple of minutes, Rin sighed to no one in particular, “Now we have to shower again.”

Sousuke grunted an indiscernible response, his fingers lazily tracing across my thigh, but otherwise nobody stirred. I started untangling Rin’s hair and pulling it back into a pony tail and the minutes dragged on. Then he whispered, being the only one turned to the window, “Look at the snow.”  

Sousuke only glanced outside before closing his eyes again, one of his hands folded under his head and the other one wandering all over me, like a thorough landowner examining his property. I took a longer look at the falling snowflakes that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere below cones of streetlamp lights, covering everything in innumerable scores and making no sound at all, giving the metropolis an air of mystic elegance. The romantic in Rin would probably comment something about their beauty if not for fear of sounding silly before Sousuke, so I just answered quietly, “Yeah.”, knowing he would understand. In response, Rin reached behind his head, took my hand to his mouth for a light kiss and we all remained inanimate like that for an indefinite period of time.

“Is this still better than Tokyo Disneyland?” Sousuke’s raspy voice startled me. I thought he had fallen asleep.   

 I giggled, turning my head to him and earning a playful pinch on my butt, “Definitely, only without photos I could show anyone back home.”

THE END


End file.
